I don't want it!
by amy.ward.906
Summary: A slayer is called, but this one has known of the supernatural long before her calling. She refuses to accept her destiny, not because she is rogue, but for a reason that is all too personal. Can she shed the burden of her past and accept her gift or will she let her anger crush her spirit?
1. A knock at the door

**Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS. All I own are my own ideas. Also I have about 10 dollars to my name so go ahead and sue me if you want. You won't get much, if anything.**

**A/N: Ok so this is set around… hell I don't know. Buffy is out of high school definitely. Oh and Merrick isn't dead. Plus Spike is at Giles's. He has a semi-okay relationship with the Scoobies. Other than that, well you will just have to wait and see.**

**11:00 pm**

Giles was sitting down with a cup of tea and a good book just relaxing, as much as he could anyway with Spike watching television. Ever since Willow had convinced him not to keep Spike chained up in his bathtub (which as much as he disagreed with her, it was easier not to have to unlock him every so often) and since Xander had discovered his television, Spike had been sitting in front of it most nights instead of leaving his flat. It wasn't too much of a bother, but with no impending doom lurking around the corner he wanted to just enjoy the peace and quiet for once.

"Spike would you please turn that infernal contraption off?"

"Come on Watcher, this is a good episode!"

Giles just glared at him, with a look of Ripper coming to the surface. Spike luckily got the message and flicked the TV off.

"What's got into you Rupes?"

"I would like just one night of relaxation." _Just a cup of tea and a good book. No apocalypses lurking around the corner._

"Fine, all you had to do was ask." Spike picked up a book of condensed poetry and leaned back into the sofa. It was seldom he let _William_ come to the surface, but hell if the Watcher was relaxing then damn; he had a right to relax as well.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

'_Figures'_ Giles thought, _'I can't have one night to relax'_ But this was the cost of being a Watcher.

"Just a moment," he said as he headed to the door. As he opened the door he gasped. In the entryway stood a man cradling a girl in his arms.

"Rupert I need your help."

"Merrick?"

**A/N: I know, I am evil. Leaving the first chapter on a cliffie, but I gotta do something to keep you readers coming back for more. **

**A/N: I decided to have Merrick not be dead, you can thank me later…or now. Either way I'm not picky. As for Giles not keeping Spike locked up, don't you think it would be inconvenient for him to have to unlock Spike every time he wanted to bathe? I think so, and as for the TV show Spike was watching, just say it was South Park. Spike's a pig, and from what I have heard South Park is a pretty dirty minded show so it fits. Well anyway keep reading and as I have said in the past Read It, Love It, Review It! **


	2. Asking for help

"Merrick?"

"Rupert, I need your help. She needs your help," Merrick said, gesturing to the girl he was carrying in his arms. Giles looked at Merrick and ushered them inside. Merrick gently laid the girl on the couch, propping a throw pillow underneath her head. As Spike came back in from the bathroom (he had gone as Giles was answering the door) he noticed the girl.

"Who's the chit?" Merrick looked up and noticed Spike.

"William the Bloody, I presume."

"Yeah who're you? Another Watcher?" Spike didn't like these Watcher types. Hell, he could barely stand Giles.

Giles decided to intervene, "Spike this is Merrick. He's an old friend."

Spike heard this and decided to play nice. _For now anyway._ "Any friend of Giles is a friend of mine."

Giles was glad that Spike was being so considerate. As Merrick stepped away from the couch, Giles moved towards the girl. Taking a closer look at her, he noticed a few bruises, one covering her upper left side of her back near her shoulder and one sporting the right side of her face, mixing in with a black eye. He also noticed her bottom lip was split. It had stopped bleeding, but a nice wound was there.

"Merrick, what happened to the girl?"

"Her guardians," Merrick said, almost spitting out the word. In his opinion the people that did this to her should not even have that title.

"Her parents? They did this to her?" Giles was in shock.

"Not her parents. Her foster parents."

"What happened to her birth parents?"

"Her mother has been dead for 6 years. Her father is not in the picture."

Spike spoke up, "Merrick, you were Buffy's Watcher down in LA weren't you?"

"Yes I was, and that's why I was hoping he could help now."

"Help how?" Giles wasn't entirely sure why Merrick would bring this girl to him except…

"She's a …

"Yes she is. She was called a month ago."

Spike almost yelled, "This girl's a slayer? How is she hurt like that then?"

"Keep your voice down Spike," Giles whispered harshly. "He has a point though, if she has been hurt shouldn't she be healing?"

"She's refusing her calling."

"You mean….

"She hasn't gone rogue Rupert. She's just not accepting her calling."

"It's killing her isn't it?" Spike said. He's seen this before and it wasn't pretty.

"Yes," Merrick said, "It is."


	3. Explanations

"What do you mean it's killing her?"

"Feel her forehead Giles."

Giles put the palm of his hand to the girl's forehead. She was burning up.

"See what I mean? She's not accepting her Slayer powers. That's probably why she's all bruised."

"It still doesn't explain the fever."

Spike let out a huff. For a Watcher Giles didn't know much. "Listen Rupert 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. If a Slayer is called, but she doesn't accept her gift then she gets sick, and by sick I'm not talkin' about a little bitty cold. I mean like sick-deathbed sick."

Giles looked at Spike with shock. Apparently he'd seen this before. What Spike said next confirmed it.

"Saw this myself long time ago, only a few years after I was turned. The girl lasted maybe 2 months before she died."

Giles turned his head to look at Merrick. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Merrick walked into the kitchen with Giles following him. Spike took Giles place near the girl, just stroking her hair, trying to give the girl some sort of comfort. She looked like she could use it.

"It all started about a month ago…

_Flashback…_

**Dany was visiting her mom's grave. It was about 10pm. She knew it was stupid to be out this late in a graveyard, but she couldn't be at home right now. She didn't want to be. As she was about to leave she heard a noise. Staying still and listening to the sounds around her, she suddenly turned around and saw a man standing at the gate. He walked over towards her and…**

"**I'm glad you are already here. This will save me the trouble of having to pick you up."**

**He tossed her a sharpened stick of wood, which she caught mid-air with ease. **

"**Now what I have to say may sound strange, but I beg you to hear me out. You've been having strange dreams, have you not? Dreams where you are in a different time and someone else's body as maybe a wench or a maid? You are-**

**She cut him off mid-sentence. "killing?**

"**Yes, now this means-**

**Again she interrupted. "I'm a Vampire Slayer. Yeah, I know what's your point?"**

**Merrick was shocked. Not having to explain was strange. "You know of the supernatural?"**

"**Enough of it to matter. Look I understand what you want me to do. So can we get down to killing the vamps?"**

"**Fair enough."**

_Two weeks later…_

"**Where have you been?" Merrick was appalled. She had not been patrolling as often as she should.**

"**Look Merrick I can't do this. Not anymore."**

"**Look Danielle –**

"**I told you to call me Dany." She hated being called by her full name.**

"**Fine Dany I understand that this calling, this destiny is hard at first. Yes it can take its toll but-**

"**No you don't understand I can't do this. I won't." She started to walk away ignoring her Watcher's words to stop.**

"**Danielle Grace Lawson!"**

**She turned around and gave him a look of hatred. "Just stay away from me Merrick, I don't want this calling. This destiny as you so kindly put it, is just causing me problems. Alright?" With that she stormed off into the night.**

_End of flashback…_

"She patrolled all of 3 times then just stopped. When I caught up with her and had the argument, I couldn't understand what the problem was. Finding her tonight now I know."

"You think….

"I have a feeling with her foster parents beating her and her fast recovery healing powers, she was getting hurt worse. So she shut her body down to not allow her system to heal itself. In doing so it has caused her to become sick."

"You think that's it?" Spike said from out in the living room.

Giles left the kitchen. "What do you mean Spike?"

"How do you think she knew about all this to begin with? She must have found out about this from someone."

Merrick stood it thought. Spike/William was right. In all the years he had training Slayers, none of them had known about this beforehand. He just wondered how she found out. But right now there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Do you have any idea on how we can help her?"

"Well if she shut her body down to stop the healing process, all she needs to do is let some pent up Slayer energy loose right?"

"Not gonna happen Giles. One she's too out of it to let loose anything and second if she hates the calling that much she's not gonna do anything that will involve it."

"So what do you suggest Spike?"

"There's only one thing we can do."


	4. Bloodletting

**Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS**

_Previously: "There's only one thing we can do"_

"I have to bite her."

This idea was not met with approval, as Giles became furious.

"Absolutely not! You are not going to hurt this girl any more than she already is!"

Spike had to make Giles understand, because otherwise this girl would die.

"Look Rupes, I don't have much of a choice. With the Slayer energy in her system, removing some of her blood is the only way to help her. So unless you have some medical supplies on hand for removing her blood **(A/N: think similar to a transfusion) **we don't have any other option."

Giles did not approve of this at all, but he couldn't let her die. "Do you know how much to remove?"

"Yeah so don't worry. This will bring her fever down and help her sleep. That way, when she wakes up, you and I can try to get her to understand why she needs to do this."

Giles nodded his head. Spike went over to the couch and gently picked the girl up, putting her on his lap. Giles was about to intervene, but Spike said, "Take it easy Watcher. This is only so if she regains consciousness, I can calm her down before she puts up a fight." Giles left the room to get some bandages for her neck for afterwards and to talk to Merrick.

"Here's her things Rupert, keep her safe."

"Wait you expect me to…

"I'm leaving her in your care. Take care of her and find out why she reacted like this. I'll check in on her soon."

Merrick drove off, leaving Giles holding the bag…literally. Giles was holding her suitcase and a backpack. As he went back inside and set the items in his spare room, he went to the kitchen and prepared a pot of tea.

_Meanwhile…_

Spike held the girl, gently pushing the hair from her face. Muttering soothing words to her, even though he wasn't sure if she could hear them, he leaned his head forward kissing her pulse point, trying to soften the skin. As he changed into his game face, he stroked her hair one more time and bit into her neck, slowly draining the blood from her body.


	5. Thoughts

As Spike slowly drained the blood, he noticed her fever diminishing, her body temperature going down. As she started to regain consciousness, he removed his fangs and licked her neck sealing the wounds. At that point Giles had come back out to the living room. He sat for a brief moment on the edge of the coffee table and placed a bandage on the girl's neck. Taking her pulse and finding it to be strong and steady, he motioned for Spike to follow him.

Spike picked up the girl and followed Giles to the spare room. Giles pulled back the covers as Spike set the girl down and covered her up, tucking her in. As he kissed the girl on the forehead and whispered good night, he looked at her. How could anyone hurt someone this much?

_Dany's P.O.V._

_I hadn't felt good for a while now. I barely remember Merrick helping me in the car. The car stopped and Merrick picked me up and carried me to a door. That was the last thing I remember until …_

_I was on someone's lap, being held, being cradled. My neck hurt, not too much but still…had I been attacked by a vampire? Must have been because some old guy was placing a bandage on my neck. I bet he's a Watcher… looks like one. He's not Merrick though… where is Merrick? _

_Now he's holding my wrist, taking my pulse. He must think its fine because the next thing I realize is being picked up and carried down a short hall to a bedroom. The old guy is fixing the bed while the one that was carrying me is tucking me in. He tucks me in and kisses my forehead, whispering good night. Just like my mom used to do. I miss her. But this guy looks nice. He's looking at me, with a look of sorrow on his face. Man am I wiped. But I feel better, don't know what happened, and to be honest right now I don't care. Right now I am tired and don't have to be a Slayer so I am going to sleep._


	6. Waking Up and Discussions

Dany's POV

Sunlight peeking in through the blinds alerted me that it was morning. Opening my eyes and taking in my surroundings I slowly sat up. As I pushed off the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed, the room started spinning. Closing my eyes for a few moments and bringing my hand to my forehead, I tried to surpass the dizziness. As the dizziness passed I opened my eyes.

Noticing my neck was a bit stiff, I touched it and feeling the bandage, I tried to recall the events of the previous night. I remember Merrick, then another Watcher-guy and a guy with blonde hair tucking me in and kissing me goodnight. He seemed nice.

Getting up and opening the door, I could see a bathroom across the hall. I used it and as I exited I heard voices. Upon entering the living room, I saw two men who I recognized from the few moments I was conscious the night before. They were in the middle of a conversation.

"How much longer do you think she is going to sleep?" the Watcher-looking guy asked.

"SHE is already awake," I said, making my presence known.

"How are you feeling Pet?" The blonde guy said.

"Okay I guess," I said shrugging.

"Would you like some breakfast?" the Watcher-looking guy asked, already heading out to the kitchen.

The blonde guy ushered me to the couch. "I'm Spike," he said. "The guy fixing you some breakfast goes by the name of Giles."

"Thanks for the offer, but I won't be needing breakfast," I said getting up and readying myself to leave. "Where are my things?"

"I'm afraid you can't leave," Giles said, bringing me a plate with eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice."

"Wanna bet Watcher?" I said, glaring at him.

"Miss Lawson-

"Don't even start…" I said interrupting. "I am not sticking around. I am going to get my stuff and be out that door in the next 5 minutes."

"Not gonna happen Pet."

"You gonna stop me?" I said challenging him.

"Yeah I am." Spike said, showing his game face.


	7. Anger and Tears

_Previously: "You gonna stop me?" I said challenging him. "Yeah I am." Spike said, showing his game face._

"YOU!" I yelled. "YOU! You're the one who bit me!" I said, tackling him, knocking him off the couch. As I hit him a few times, Giles (who had set the food aside) grabbed me by the waist, pulling me off him. He wrapped his arms around mine restraining me, as Spike got up off the floor. After a few moments of pointless struggling, I settled down. Giles released me and I sat down on the couch, eating the breakfast he handed me. As I finished, I voiced my question from earlier.

"Where are my things?"

"You are not leaving Pet." Spike said.

"Yes I am."

"Not until you tell us why you did that."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you refuse your powers?"

"Why did you bite me?"

"I did it to save your life!" Spike yelled.

"Well maybe I didn't want to be saved!" I yelled back. Giles looked at me in shock. Spike did as well.

"I didn't ask for your help," I said, lowering my voice.

As I got up from the couch, "Where are my things?" I asked again, my voice starting to shake. Spike stood putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "I didn't ask for your help. I don't want your help. I don't want this." My voice cracked.

Spike pulled me into his arms, hugging me to his chest, while I cried. "I don't want this…I don't want this…" I just kept repeating while shedding tears. I was so sick of this, of everything. I was so tired, so sore. I hurt and I wanted it all to end. Eventually I fell asleep in Spike's arms.

_Spike's POV_

"Things have taken a toll on her." Giles said.

"Yeah but she'll be okay." _In time_

"I hope so," said Giles._ I sincerely hope so_.


	8. Confessions

I woke up a few hours later on the couch, with my head on Spike's leg, as he ran his fingers through my hair. I slowly sat up.

"You alright now?" Spike asked.

"I haven't been alright for a while."

"Everything's been going out of control huh?"

"That's one way of putting it. Where's Giles?"

"Right here," he said, coming in the front door. "Sorry I went to get some groceries," he said, as he went to the kitchen to put them away. After he put the food away, he sat down in an armchair in the living room. He noticed I wasn't looking too good.

"Not feeling well?"

"I'm nauseous and sore and so tired."

"Why don't you lay down a bit more Pet?" Spike said, trying to lay me back down on the couch.

"No I …

"You should let it loose." Giles said hesitantly.

"Rupert…" Spike said, sending him a silent message.

"What?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"The reason you are not feeling well is because you are refusing your calling." Giles said.

"So I was called, and because I didn't do my job I got sick?"

"Yeah," Spike chimed in.

"Let me guess. If I continue not to do my job, I'll get sicker?"

"And die," said Giles.

_Nice. _"It's not my job."

"It's your destiny."

"It's not. I don't want it."

"Why Danielle?"

"Dany, it's Dany. I told Merrick this and I am telling you. Don't call me Danielle. I don't want this because of what you did, you and the rest of the stupid council."

"The council?" Spike asked.

"What did the council do?" Giles questioned.

"They just let her die. They didn't help her. They could and they didn't."

"Who?"

"My mom."


	9. Confessions Cont'

"They wouldn't help."

"Help how?"

"She needed protection and they refused."

"Protection from who?" Giles asked.

"Gatherers."

"But Gatherers are blood drinking demons out for a rush. Any blood would do." Spike said.

"They wanted her."

"But why?"

"Her blood was special."

"Special…"

"She was-

I nodded.

"What?" asked Spike.

"Helping a Daywalker is not one of the Council's top priorities." I said. Those words echoed in my mind. I could still hear the Council say them.

"A Daywalker? Your mother was a Daywalker?"

I nodded.

"Katy? That's who your mum was?"

I nodded again, tears streaming down my face. "She told me what I wanted to know about the supernatural, but when she…" my voiced wavered. "When she …" I couldn't say it. "When I was called, my foster parents, they got mad at me for going out. Then they started hitting me. It got worse when I healed. They said I needed to learn how to obey, that I needed a lesson I would remember. So I stopped patrolling, but I just got sick. I didn't know what to do so I ran. Merrick found me just outside of LA."

As I finished my story, Spike just cradled me, holding me and rocking me in his arms, trying to give me some sort of comfort. "Dany, did your mum ever say anything about her family?"

"She wouldn't say much, but sometimes she mentioned someone named Will and Liam. Why?"

"So she told you about me?"

"I thought your name was Spike?"

"It is, William is his human name." Giles said.

"Oh."

"She never told me or Peaches about you though."

I was about to question who Peaches was…

"That's what Spike calls Angel, who also goes by Angelus or Liam."

"Now you get some more sleep Luv, and when you get up, Rupert and I will train you."

"I am not…

"You can train with us and stay here with Giles."

Giles nodded, "I'll take care of the legal technicalities."

I realized I did not have much choice, so I agreed silently. Spike ushered me back to the bedroom and tucked me back in. As I lay down and was falling asleep, I could sense Spike nearby. I felt safe, knowing somehow he was different from other vampires and that he would protect me.

_3__rd__ person POV_

After Dany was asleep, Spike returned to the living room and saw Giles in the process of making a phone call.

"I'm calling the Council," he said, before Spike could even ask.

"What for?"

"To find out why they let Danielle's mother die and left her daughter alone."

"Dany won't like the Council being called for any reason."

"Yes, well in the process I can pull some strings to gain custody as well."


	10. The Council

London England 10 PM

Watcher's Council HQ

Quentin Travers was drinking a cup of tea when the phone rang. Picking it up he said, "Travers."

"Quentin," Giles said, his teeth clenched. He hated talking with this man at all, but right now it was necessary.

"Mr. Giles, what may i do for you this evening?" _'You disgrace'_

"You may give me custody of a slayer."

"I beg your pardon? I believe Miss Summers is a legal adult."

"I am not talking about Buffy."

"Then who are you talking about?"

"Dany."

That on word held meaning to Quentin. He took a moment to compose himself.

"Are you talking about Danielle Grace Lawson?"

"Yes i am." _'Filthy pillock'_

"I was under the impression that Mr. Merrick was responsible for her."

"Now i am."

"That is unacceptable."

"No, what's unacceptable is that you left a 10 year old girl alone."

"Rupert-

"Her mother was murdered and you left her alone."

"Yes, well...it is not our job to babysit children."

"No, it's not but it is your job to keep the supernatural under wraps."

"She knew, the child knew."

"Yes, Dany knows. She was called, already with knowledge of it, a fact you neglected to mention to Merrick."

"I wasn't aware-

"Just like you weren't aware of her current home life?"

"She was in foster care."

"She was in a foster home where she was abused constantly."

"Is she safe now?"

"Yes that's why i am requesting custody papers."

"You will have them by the end of the week."

"Why did you refuse her mother protection?" Giles asked, trying to get some answers. Unfortunately all he heard was a dial tone.

"Well, how did it go?"

"He'll be sending the necessary documents and i will have them by the end of the week."

Spike looked at Giles, "Something up?"

"I'm not sure, he refused to answer my questions regarding Katy's death."

"You think there's more to the story?"

"Possibly." _'I think the old codger's up to something'_


	11. Thoughts and Words

**A/N: thoughts are in **_italics_

Dany woke up for the 3rd time since Merrick found her. Gathering her bearings before exiting the bedroom, she found herself deep in thought. So much had changed since leaving LA, since being called. She was staying with a Watcher, a Watcher that wasn't Merrick and someone who knew her mom.

God, how much she missed her. To top it all off, she had no choice but to do her job, to follow her destiny. A destiny she didn't want. She had no choice though. Her mom wouldn't want her dead because of this, and besides the Watcher she was with, Giles, was pretty cool. Also there was Spike. William, her Uncle Will…

Whoa! Where did that come from? Something she remembered? Hell who knows?

**Knock! Knock!**

"Danielle, are you alright?"

'_The Watcher is calling'_

"Yeah Giles, give me a minute and I'll be out."

"Alright lunch is almost ready."

Dany splashed some water on her face before leaving the bathroom and heading to the living room.

"Sleeping Beauty's up huh?"

"Shove it Blondie," Danielle said, glaring at Spike.

"Grouchy aren't we?"

Dany looked at Giles as he placed a sandwich in front of her. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

"How long was I asleep this time?" she asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. _'Turkey and cheese Yum!'_

"Almost 2 days," Giles told her.

"What?"

"You apparently needed some sleep to deal with everything you have been through recently."

"I guess so," Danielle said, reeling from the news.

As Dany and Giles ate lunch and Spike drank some blood, silence filled the room. After lunch Spike brought up the subject of Dany's training. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased.

"I'll take you on patrol tonight, pet."

Danielle just groaned.

See? No one was happy.

"Sorry but you need-

"Need to let it out; yeah I got that from lecture man earlier."

"I beg your pardon?"

Dany smothered a laugh. "Just messing with you Giles, consider my teasing you a good thing."

"Yes well…" Giles started the process of cleaning up the lunch dishes while Spike and Dany talked and laughed.

_Meanwhile…_

**London, England…The Watcher's Council…**

"You will got to Sunnydale, CA and retrieve this."

Two men nodded and left. Travers looked at the picture on his desk.

"It will be destroyed."


	12. Awakened by a Vampire

**Disclaimer: okay so I haven't put one of these up in a few chapters so here it is…I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it, such as Mutant Enemy or Joss Whedon. Wish I did though, because then James Marsters and Anthony Stuart Head would be tied up in my closet. LOL…actually Spike tied up sounds like fun…**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait between updates my fellow readers. I write between classes and homework…all you college students know what that is like. So anyway I have several chapters written down but have not posted them until now. Also this story has become very popular. I think the most popular out of all my stories so THANKS! **

_The Next Morning…_

Dany woke up the next morning to an earthquake. At least it felt like an earthquake. When she cracked open her eyes, she saw the reality of what it was.

It was a vampire.

What was worse was that the vampire had a bleach blonde head of hair.

"For the love of the Goddess, get out," she said before pulling the covers over her head. Not even a second later they were pulled off the bed.

"Time to get up Pidgeon."

"What time is it?"

"6 am."

Dany shot him a look that would kill if her eyes could shoot out stakes. "I got in 4 hours ago, remember?"

"My mind ain't that bad."

She smothered a laugh. "Based on whose opinion?"

"Oi! That's not nice!"

"I am not nice at 6 am. Now get out unless you want to meet the front side of a cross."

"No can do luv, Giles wants to take you out jogging."

Danielle whimpered, "Please tell me you are kidding."

Spike shook his head, "Come on let's go," he said as he moved away from the bed. Dany just continued to lay there as she covered her head with a pillow. _'The covers are gone but I still have the pillows.'_ Then Spike took those as well. _'I stand…well lay corrected'_

Then her whole world shifted and she realized why. He had slung her over his shoulders.

"Put me down!" He did…when they reached the living room. Where they continued to argue for a few minutes before she took a shower and went for a run with Giles.

_A few days later…_

So far training wasn't too bad. Spike was taking her on patrol and Giles occasionally came along. Her calling wasn't as much a pain in the ass as she thought. As she went to bed that night, something popped into her mind that she had been thinking about a few days before.

She had thought of Spike as Uncle Will, but Spike said her mom had never told him about her. So where did that come from? She decided to ask him tomorrow on patrol. But as the Powers That Be would have it, she would find out that she should have asked him sooner.


	13. Movies and Kidnapping

"I'm going out," she called to Giles as she was halfway out the door. Only to be pulled back inside.

"May I ask exactly where you are heading?"

"Movie," she said, point blank in her answer.

"You have patrol tonight."

"I know Giles, would you chill? Tell Spike I'll meet him at Restfield."

"I want you both back here by 2 am. Someone is coming tomorrow with custody papers."

Danielle blanched at the thought of that. She knew who was bringing them, the Council. Hmmm…maybe she could test out that new crossbow. As she thought of this, an evil smirk stretched across her face. Giles noticed it. _'Good Lord, what is that child thinking?'_

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing…gotta go," she said before dashing out the door.

_3 hours later…_

_Dany's POV_

Oh Man! That is the last time I pay money to see an action movie. Street racing sucks…okay so Vin Diesel and Paul Walker were cute sure but the rest of the movie was not worth 6 bucks.

Leaving the theater I head over to Restfield. As I cross Rosemond Ave, my 'spidey senses' start activating. _'Seriously can't the bloodsuckers stay in the cemetery till I get there?' _I think.

"Look I have a long night ahead of me so can we make this…" I turn around, "quick?" I see nothing. "Come on out I really don't have time for hide and seek."

Then someone grabs me from behind. I barely have time to let out a scream before a gloved hand covers my mouth. I struggle trying to get away before my world goes dark.

_Another few hours pass…_

"How is she?"

"Her pulse is steady."

"But…?" I hear voices say as I start to awaken. Trying to figure out where I was I slowly open my eyes. _'Okay vision is blurry and hearing is distant' _I think because my mouth is not functioning.

"But she is starting to regain consciousness."

"Then dose her again."

"She was given a large amount last time."

"We are not there yet and she needs to remain under 'til we arrive."

"Very well," someone says ending the conversation. Then a shadow approaches me. I shiver too out of it to do anything but lay here. _'Lay? Okay I am on a bed or something flat.'_

"Cold," I say my voice barely a whisper. A blanket is spread over me and I feel a pinprick of a needle before going under once again _'Okay definitely too much sleeping.'_

**A/N: So Dany has been kidnapped. Yes I know a Slayer being kidnapped seems unlikely but remember she hasn't been training for that long. Only a little bit with Merrick before she got sick and then she was placed with Giles and Spike. She hasn't even been with them for 2 weeks. So her training is limited right now. Plus with her crappy life so far a lot on her mind…**

**A/N: Kudos to you if you can tell what movie Dany saw.**


	14. The UK will kill You part 1

As I wake up for the umpteenth time in less than two weeks, I realized I was tied to a chair with Zip ties and gagged. _'how original'_

"Ah, Miss Lawson I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence."

My gag I then removed, so I say, "Well I would have been awake sooner but I always thought being fashionably late was awesome."

"Yes well, allow me to introduce myself."

"Please do, so I can have the benefit of knowing who kidnapped me," I said, smirking.

"Quentin Travers at your service," he said.

_The bastard himself _"I see."

"Beg your pardon?" Quentin said, obviously confused at my choice of words.

"At least I know who I will hurt first when I get loose."

"I am afraid the only person getting hurt will be you," he said with smugness in his voice.

I suddenly realize why I was here _'wherever here is' _and what was going on. "You were never going to give Giles custody papers were you?"

"Intelligent aren't you?"

I was pissed off. "Let me go and you'll see exactly how intelligent I am."

I was gagged again then Travers left along with a few others before the room went dark. I started getting scared. I mean, I was safe with Giles and now I am going to die…thanks to the Council.

Hell with this. No time for being scared, if that's gonna happen, me being killed and all, then I'm not going out without a fight.


	15. A Business Transaction

**A/N: Warning-this chapter might seem discriminatory**

**A/N: thoughts are in **_italics_

**A/N: all the underlined words are to illustrate the anger behind them.**

He sat in a wingback chair, showing nothing but calm on his stubble-covered face. Inside though, he was filled with nothing but panic. As a chaos mage, being summoned to the Watcher's Council was not something he wanted to happen. In this country though, they request your presence you do not say no. So here he sat, waiting for Travers to appear.

"Ethan Rayne, sorry to keep you waiting," Quentin said, as he entered the room.

'_Speak of the devil'_ "Quite all right. I was told you have a proposition for me."

"Yes I need you to destroy something."

"An artifact?" Ethan asked. _They could destroy something like that themselves. No need to hire outside help._

"No, an abomination."

"Excuse me?"

Travers handed him a picture. "Danielle Grace Lawson must die."

"You want me to kill her?" _'She's just a child.'_

"Is that a problem?"

'_Better keep my cool'_ "Where is she?"

"We have it in holding."

"How much will you pay to get rid of this abomination?"

"5 million dollars."

That was a lot of money, but Ethan could tell something else was going on. There was more to the reason on why the Council wanted her dead.

"Why do you want it _'her'_ dead?"

"The bitch that birthed it was a Day Walker, half-human, half-vampire so we ordered that creatures death. If that wasn't bad enough the offspring was called. I won't have an abomination as a slayer. Rupert Giles shouldn't have to put up with that."

"I'll kill it, but I'm taking it out of the country before I do. I won't raise any suspicions by destroying the thing here." _'I'll take her back to Rupert and make him get her somewhere safe, maybe Los Angeles.'_

"Fine, whatever needs to be done."

They shook hands and Quentin led Ethan down to the holding area.

**A/N: yes another authors note, but I want to clear things up so you readers won't be confused. For the holding area, think something like the Initiative. Also Ethan might seem out of character but I can't help but think he has some morals. Sure he causes chaos but I don't think he would kill a girl. **


	16. The UK will kill You part 2

Quentin took Ethan to a room (well more of a cell really) where a girl was bound to a chair with a murderous look in her eyes. As Travers gave the order for the girl to be untied, Danielle wasted no time in moving towards him once she was released. The only problem was she never reached him.

Before she got 3 feet from the chair, Ethan had her in a cage-like grip and was dragging her out of the Watcher's Council compound in a matter of minutes. After being driven to a private airstrip and pushed into a private plane, she was buckled into a very comfortable chair. As the plane took off, Danielle unbuckled herself and charged towards Ethan, but he grabbed her the second she got close enough. As he restrained her, she fought him.

"I won't let you kill me," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Why would I kill you silly girl?"

"Oh I don't know…is 5 million dollars a good enough reason?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard the guards talking. Travers is paying you 5 million to destroy me."

"I was playing Travers."

"Yeah right," Danielle scoffed.

"5 million is good money but I won't kill a girl, especially one who has done nothing to deserve it."

She wanted to believe him. She wasn't sure why, but she did. She broke away from Ethan's hold and sat back in her chair.

"What about the pilot? Won't he tell Quentin that you decided not to kill me?" she asked, covering all the bases of him possibly being a good guy.

"This plane is mine and the pilot works for me."

Dany still wasn't totally convinced, but as long as he said he wasn't going to kill her, then for the time being she would give him the benefit of the doubt. As the flight continued, she fell into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: I know some of the conversation between Danielle and Ethan might seem a little cliché … you know like her hearing the guards talking and the 5 million dollars. The amount of money is random sure but Travers really hates Danielle. Maybe I should have gone with 1 million instead or even 10 thousand. I don't know if the Watcher's Council would be willing to pay 5 million to have someone killed. Would they?**


	17. Flying Home

**Ethan's POV**

Getting Danielle out of the Watcher's Council and onto the plane was a difficult task. She didn't make it any easier when she charged at me after takeoff. I had a hard time keeping the girl still while convincing her I am not going to kill her. She is certain that I work for the Council.

I wouldn't work for those bastards even if my magic was being taken away. Thank the gods she finally believes me. I see her sitting back down in her chair. As we near New York to refuel she falls into a fitful sleep. Ripper better take good care of her when I get her back to the Hellmouth. Poor girl's been through enough as it is.

I ask the pilot to pick us up some food while we're waiting to refuel. He obliges. The plane takes off again a couple of hours later with Danielle still asleep. Her tossing and turning is getting worse. I go over to her and shake her awake.

"Danielle…" I say, calling out her name. Her eyes spring open and her breathing is shaky. Her hair is damp as well as her skin. Damn! I should have woken her up sooner. I smooth some hair from her forehead. "Shh…it's alright, you're safe," I whisper to her in a comforting tone. I crouch down next to her seat and continue to run my hand over her hair.

"Bad dream?" I ask her. She nods.

"Council…Blood…Bodies…Scared…"

The poor girl; I am not sure if this is one of her prophecy dreams or not but I plan to tell Ripper either way, right now though I need to focus on the task at hand. She needs to eat but I fear if she does right now, she won't be able to keep it down. She should have some liquids in her though. I pour her a glass of water which she sips from, her hands shaking.

I pull her from her seat then settle her in my lap after I sit down. She's trembling; the nightmare really shook her up. For God's sake she only muttered 4 words upon waking, none of them good. Damn!

I rock her gently and rub her back until she falls asleep again. I don't think she has been sleeping all that well lately. Well guess what? Rupert may not like it but he's going to need my help in raising her and keeping her safe.


	18. Arriving in Sunnydale

**A/N: Okay this story is now almost to 3,000 views! A big shout out to all my readers! I love you guys!**

Getting back in CA wasn't hard, once there Ethan hotwired a car and loaded Danielle into it before driving from Sacramento to Sunnydale. It took about 4 hours. Arriving just as sunrise hit, Ethan parked in front of Giles's apartment.

"Dany," he said softly, shaking her gently," Time to wake up."

"Mmm…" she mumbled, "Sleepy."

"You've been sleeping too much." Ethan said. She needed to start keeping a decent sleep schedule. "You need to get up now."

Danielle rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "K…I'm up." Looking around she asked Ethan, "Where are we?"

"Take a guess," was all that he said.

Looking closer, she scrambled to get out of the SUV. As she did, Ethan got out as well beating her in a rush to get to Giles's door. Ethan knocked on it waited what seemed like forever before Giles opened the door. As tired as he was, all his brain comprehended was Ethan and the door was slammed shut almost immediately. See, Giles was very tired. The reason being he had not gotten any sleep since trying to find Danielle.

_Flashback…_

**Spike came in slamming the door shut. "Where's the bit?"**

"**Spike, what's the matter?" Giles asked him, wondering why he was so angry.**

"**Where is she?"**

"**Danielle? She was supposed to meet you at Restfield."**

"**Well she never showed up, figured the girl came back here. I know she's not too happy about the Council coming tomorrow."**

"**She's not here Spike. I would have thought she would spend the night at your crypt and not be here because of the Council's upcoming visit."**

"**Clem has it now Watcher."**

"**Yes…" Giles had forgotten that. "Well, still…"**

"**Where do you think she is?"**

"**She might have gone out on patrol by herself. If she's not back by morning, I'll start looking."**

"**Rupert…"**

"**Spike, give her that much time."**

"**Fine," Spike said.**

_End of Flashback…_

Well, by morning she wasn't back and since then, Spike and Giles had been looking for her.

"Why did he slam the door?" Danielle asked Ethan.

"Well Dany, Ripper and I aren't exactly what you would call close friends."

"Oh…"

Danielle knocked on the door. Giles opened it to be courteous before slamming it shut again. But before he could shut it, Danielle shoved her foot in the way, propping it open. "I disappear, Ethan saves my butt, brings me back here and instead of a hug and a hello, I get the door slammed in my face?"

"Danielle? Giles said, staring at her in shock.

"Hey Giles," she said a bit tearfully before stepping inside and hugging the Watcher who immediately hugged back. After a few moments, the hug was broken and Giles asked Dany, "Where have you been?"

"England," Danielle said nonchalantly."

"England?"

"Yep, I got nabbed by the Council after the movie on the way to Restfield."

"Did they hurt you?" Giles asked, concerned about her.

"I'm here aren't I?" Dany said, not really answering his question, "Where's Spike?"

"Um…upstairs." He said, before she ran up the stairs to his loft.

**Dany POV**

Running upstairs I opened the bedroom door. Standing there in the door way I looked at my Uncle Will sleeping, a small smile creeping on my face. Then I frowned as he started tossing and turning in his sleep. I stepped closer. "Spike," I whispered. His brow furrowed. "Spike," I said, calling out his name again.

"Dany," he called out in his sleep.

'_Alright that's it.'_

I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. He bolted upright with his demon face on. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Dany?"

A similar greeting to that of the one with Giles downstairs happened except for one thing…

"Spike let go."

"Not gonna happen luv, never gonna let you out of my site again. Now get some kip."

"Nope, Ethan says I need to get used to a regular sleep schedule."

"Ethan?" Spike asked me, "As in Ethan Rayne?"

I nodded, "Uh huh."

"What are you doing hanging around him?" Spike said, gritting his teeth, almost growling.

"He saved me," I said quietly. I didn't forget what Spike was, but right now he was scaring me a bit. I think Spike sensed it because he looked guilty. "Sorry pet, I guess I need some more sleep."

"It's okay. Could I stay up here for a bit?" I asked him hesitantly.

"You okay luv?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah fine, I just don't want to go downstairs and have Giles hovering over me once he's done gossiping with Ethan."

Spike just scooted over in the bed, pulling me beside him. He fell back asleep holding me close as I laid there with a million thoughts racing through my brain.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ethan, thank you."

Ethan was slightly stunned by Rupert's words, but he didn't allow himself to show it. "You're quite welcome Rupert."

Giles poured himself and Ethan a drink as he figured he would need it very soon. "What happened to her Ethan?"

"She told you she was kidnapped by the Council."

"Yes but she didn't say how you were involved."

"They hired me to kill her."

'_I knew Quentin was up to something'_ Giles thought as he fought not to crush the glass he was holding into a million pieces, so instead he swallowed the scotch.

"That isn't all Rupert."

Giles turned to look at Ethan, "How much of a pillock was Travers?"

"He ordered her mother's death."

**(Sound of glass shattering)**

"Ripper…"

"That's not all is it?"

Ethan shook his head, "On the way back here I think she had her first Slayer dream."

"Did she tell you what it was about?"

"From the few words she did say, I think it involves some kind of ritual or massacre that the Council is responsible for."

Giles sat in a chair, deep in thought.

"You need to get her out of here. If Quentin finds out she's alive he will kill her and this time, he won't fail."

"Where-

"Los Angeles, Wolfram and Hart-

"I won't expose her to those demons!"

"Fine…what about Angel?"

"You think he will be able to protect her?"

"Yes I do, along with Spike."

"The two of them don't get along."

"Well, they will have to suck it up, won't they?"

"We'll leave at sunset."

As Ethan turned to leave he said to Giles, "Take care of her Rupert. Make sure the two vampires do the same." Then he left and Giles started packing.

**A/N: since I haven't updated in a while, I hope this long chapter as well as the next two chapters make up for it.**

**A/N: if anyone is confused about anything in this chapter for some reason or just has any questions, feel free to PM me or ask in a review**

**A/N: if anyone thinks Spike sleeping with Danielle is gross, I just wanted to point out that it's for comfort only. They're like family to each other.**


	19. The City of Angels

Driving to LA took only two hours, but the first half hour of the trip had been eventful. When Danielle came downstairs a half hour after Ethan left, Giles told her the situation. She wasn't too thrilled with the idea, even if it was to protect her, but Giles told her Spike was going to be with her and that made her feel a bit better.

Anyway Dany was bored a half hour into the drive, plus she was irritated her life was going in what seemed 20 different directions these days. So she decided to drive Spike crazy, not to mention Giles and ask the question…

"Are we there yet?"

Spike hit his head on the dashboard a few times. As for Giles he gripped the steering wheel. Dany shook her head, cracking up with silent laughter and a small smirk. It felt good to be able to laugh at the little things these days, "Just kidding guys, jeez."

"You're lucky you're back there Slayer," Spike said menacingly.

"Oh really, now why's that?"

"Otherwise I'd bite you,"

"You think I'm scared of you William?"

He turned around in the seat with his demon face on, "You should be."

Danielle just looked at him before saying, "Very pretty."

Spike's human visage appeared before he said, "I'm not pretty."

"Fine is handsome better?"

"ENOUGH!" Giles yelled feeling like he was scolding 2 children on a car trip.

"Sorry," they said in unison. Silence filled the car the rest of the way. Upon arriving in Los Angeles, he pulled up in front of the Hyperion then he followed Spike and Danielle inside.

"Giles," said Angel, as he saw him enter behind his Childe and… "Who's this?" he asked.

"The girl I need you to protect. Her name is Danielle."

"Nice place…it's big," was all Dany said before running upstairs.

"Where's she going?" Angel asked Giles.

"To find a room Peaches, which sounds like a good idea to me," Spike said before doing the same. As his Childe bounded up the stairs after the Slayer, Angel said to Giles, "Now that they're upstairs, what exactly does that girl need protection from?"

"The Council," Giles said in a serious tone, "They want her dead like her mother."

"I'm guessing her mother is demonic in origin?"

"Angel, her mother was the Day Walker."

"She's Kaitlyn's little girl?"

"Yes, why?" asked Giles.

Angel shook his head, "No reason."

Giles could tell there was something on the mind of the elder vampire, but decided not to push. Instead he asked Angel, "Will you be able to protect her?"

"Yeah I can, but I might have to ask Wolfram and Hart-

"No absolutely not."

"Giles, they have the power to help me keep her from the Council."

"Yes but in exchange for what price?" Giles asked Angel, knowing Wolfram and Hart was notorious at making deals with hidden catches above and beyond the normal fine print one would usually find with a lawyer's contract.

"They owe me a favor or two. I'll handle it Giles. She'll be fine, I promise."

"Very well, oh I might have Merrick stop by in a few days."

"Merrick's her Watcher?"

"Yes he is."

"He's a good man."

Giles nodded, "Are you sure everything's alright Angel?"

"It's fine."

Giles then left silently and Angel said to no one in particular, "Except Danielle and I are going to have a nice little chat."

**A/N: okay somehow this changed from Buffy to Angel. It's worked its way into a crossover and I have no idea how that happened, but don't worry. I won't be moving it into the crossover section.**


	20. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel for that matter since this story has now worked its way into both universes.**

Angel climbed the stairs searching for his Childe and Danielle before finding them in the room next to his.

"So are you settling in okay?" Angel asked Danielle as he entered the room.

"Uh huh," she said.

"Don't even think that Peaches, I'm on the couch." Spike said, not even looking at Angel as he lit a cigarette. Dany looked at one vampire then the other before saying, "Okay, did I miss something here?"

"Angelus thinks we're sleeping together."

Dany had a look of disgust on her face, "Okay…eww!"

"So…"

"Chill Liam-

"What did you call me?"

"Liam isn't that…oh."

"Dany?" Spike said looking over at Danielle and seeing her face pale.

"Now I know why."

"Why…"

"Why I think of you as Uncle Will."

"You're the girl Kaitlyn said she was babysitting," Angel said.

"That's what she told you?" asked Dany.

Angel nodded, his mind bringing up a memory from 12 years ago.

_Flashback…_

**DING DONG!**

"**Hey Katy." He said as he entered the house.**

"**Angelus always a pleasure seeing you but-**

"**LIAM!" a voice yelled before a brunette topped, blue covered blur of flesh launched itself into his arms.**

"**Hey there, precious," he said, giving the little girl his trademark smile.**

"**Danielle Grace Lawson! Back into bed right this minute," Kaitlyn said.**

**Dany looked at her mom with Bambi eyes and a pout that would have swayed anyone.**

"**Come on Katy, you can't send the nibblit to bed yet."**

"**UNCLE WILL!" Danielle said even louder as she greeted the blonde vampire. He immediately picked up the little one and threw her in the air, catching her and then swung her over his shoulder, making the child laugh.**

"**William Bradford! She needs to sleep, not be wound up by the likes of you two."**

"**Chill luv, Peaches and I can tuck the girl back into bed."**

**Kaitlyn shook her head, "I give up. Just make sure she gets to sleep."**

"**Yep, I need sleep. I gots school tomorrow."**

"**All grown up then lass, aren't you?" Angelus asked the 4 year old.**

"**Nope, I still little for 1 more year."**

"**Little ones need sleep then." He said before swooping in and snagging the girl from Spike.**

"**How come William calls you Peaches?" Danielle asked, getting a laugh from Spike and shocked look from Angelus and her mother.**

_End of Flashback…_

"Hey Angel are you in there?" Dany said, bringing the vampire back to reality.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Good because you need to get out so I can sleep."

"Yes ma'am," Spike said, saluting her before leaving the room along with Angel.

'_Crazy vampires'_ she thought before going to sleep.

_Meanwhile…_

Spike was about to lecture Angel, but before he could…

"She'll be safe William. I guarantee my soul on it."

"Good," Spike said.

Before the moment got too mushy and girly for the vampires, they left and went out to patrol.


	21. New Faces in the Morning

Angel was downstairs drinking his morning blood, while Cordy was doing paperwork, courtesy of their most recent case. Every so often she and Angel exchanged glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Bloody hell! Why don't you two just kiss already?"

"AHH!" Cordy screeched.

"That was my ears, you crazy woman!"

Once Cordy saw who the voice belonged to, she glared at Angel. Seeing that he was just sitting there calmly, she realized he wasn't surprised by Spike's appearance which meant…

"How long is he here for? No scratch that. Why is he here?"

"Spike's here because we need his help with protection detail." Angel told Cordelia.

"What are we protecting?" Cordy asked Angel. "Because whatever it is, I'm sure we can protect it without him helping."

"Cordy, it's not an object, it's a person, a girl."

"Yeah," Spike said. "I'm not leavin' her side for nothin'. Got it cheerleader?" he told Cordy, flashing some fang to show how serious he was. Cordy, frustrated with Spike, turned to Angel and asked him, "So who is this girl?"

Angel opened his mouth to answer her when he heard a thump from upstairs. Looking in the direction of the staircase, a moment later he heard a scream. Glancing at Spike he and the blonde vampire ran towards the staircase. Before they could go upstairs, a brown-haired boy flew down towards them.

"Connor what-

Before Angel could finish his sentence, a brunette girl dressed in star-covered pajama pants and a matching tank top jumped down the stairs…and right into Spike's arms. She tried to go after the boy, who was getting up off the floor slowly, but Spike held her back.

Seeing a fight in the works, the seer left her spot from behind the desk headed to the middle of the lobby and yelled, "HEY!" Everyone looked up at the seer. "I'm only going to ask this once. What is going on?"

Danielle broke free from Spike's hold and said to Cordelia, "He came into my room, then walked in on me while I was in the bathroom."

"So you threw him down the stairs?" asked Cordy. She could understand this girl being upset, but physically attacking someone?

"He acted like it was no big deal!"

"Is that what happened?" Cordy asked Connor, who just shrugged. Angel thumped his son on the back of his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"She's crazy!" Connor told his dad, like that was a good reason.

"I'm not crazy!" Danielle yelled at Connor.

"Wanna bet?"

"Bite me pretty boy!" she hissed at him, before lunging towards him to attack. But she was stopped short when Spike picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and took her back upstairs. Setting her down on her feet once they reached the bedroom, he said to her, "Change. Sparring. Downstairs."

Huffing, Danielle shut the door once he left and did as he ordered. Changing out of her nightclothes, she went back downstairs and looked around for Spike. Cordelia pointed her towards the basement. The young slayer nodded her thanks before going into the basement. As soon as her feet hit the basement floor, she was immediately pounced upon by the blonde vampire. Kicking him off her and jumping back to her feet, they both launched into a dance of graceful moves.

Punches and kicks were given from both parties. This went on until Spike swept Danielle's feet out from under her, landing her on her back. He straddled her, pinning her to the ground. "Gotcha Bit."

She shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied, before using her weight to shift them, so that she had him pinned under her. "I've got you."

"Not today Slayer," he said, before freeing his arms which she had pinned and tickling her sides. The quick fingers flying across ribs and belly brought forth loud laughter from Danielle.

"Can I interrupt?"

Spike, stopping his tickling, looked towards the stairs. "Ah Junior. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Can we talk?" he asked Danielle.

She looked at him curiously. "I guess." She nodded towards Spike, who left the basement.

"Look, I just want to apologize for this morning." Connor said.

"Yeah well you should."

"I was just grabbing my stuff." He tried to explain.

"From my room?"

"I sometimes have a few changes of clothes in there. I don't live here so…

"It didn't occur to you that you should, I don't know, knock?"

"Well, there's usually no one in that room."

"That just makes it okay then don't it? What about the bathroom visit?"

"I wasn't awake, okay?" Connor said to her, getting frustrated. So was Danielle. Clenching her fists she held back a scream and tried to stop herself from beating this arrogant asshole pretty boy into the ground. Actually…

"Wanna spar?" she asked him.

"Sure."

This fight was all out, much more intense than her and Spike sparring. It went on for what seemed like forever. Finally pinning him to the ground on his back, she was surprised when he kicked her off him and then, just as she was about to leave, her feet were swept out from under her. He had her pinned in a matter of seconds. She tried to get up, but was kept there.

Breathing heavily from their fight, she looked at him. "Let me go."

"No."

"Now you jerk.

"Not gonna happen.

"Asshole."

"Miss Attitude."

"Pretty Boy."

"Slayer."

Then, they suddenly looked at each other. I mean really looked. Her eyes were mesmerized by his and as he looked at her, he saw the pain in her eyes and wanted to take it away.

"Hey, we've got food up here if you guys are done!" Cordy yelled from upstairs. Connor let her up quickly.

"Okay we're coming." Dany said Connor raced past her. As she followed she thought _'What the hell was that?'_

**A/N: okay this scene between Connor and Dany just came to me out of nowhere as I thought of how to continue the story. Not sure if it fits but what the hell, maybe something might happen. It seems to be starting to. Also sorry, I know I suck at writing fight scenes**


	22. Breakfast-The Next Part of my Life

**A/N: While writing this chapter I listened to my Buffy/Angel playlist, which has songs from various BtVS episodes, the OMWF soundtrack, various Buffy characters shipper videos and of course, Dingoes ate my Baby. They are also known as Four Star Mary…good inspiration. If you want to know what songs are on it, PM me.**

**Yeah I know I'm weird, but anyway…**

Following Connor upstairs and sitting down at the counter next to him, a plate of scrambled eggs and some wheat toast was placed in front of her. As she sipped on a glass of milk, she looked around.

"Where's Spike and Angel?" Danielle asked Cordy.

"They went back to bed," the seer told the slayer.

"Oh."

"So are you two done fighting?" Cordelia asked Dany and Connor.

The two teenagers looked at each other and the moment of understanding that had passed between the two downstairs happened again. They both understood what a shitty life consisted of. The son of a vampire and the daughter of a day-walker had connected on an emotional level.

"Yeah," said Dany. "We're cool." Then Danielle got up and left the room.

"Where's she going?" Connor asked Connor.

"Rule number one of a slayer. Don't try to figure out their mind."

Then the young slayer came back in with a jar of strawberry preserves.

"For your toast?" Connor asked.

"Nope," she told him, scooping some onto her eggs, spreading it around.

"Yuck," said Connor.

"Told you Connor."

_Later on that night…_

"Danielle, let's go!" Cordy yelled.

Grabbing her jacket, she ran out of the room. Jumping down a few stairs with ease, she said, "I told you to call me Dany."

"I like Danielle better," she said, shrugging. The AI (Angel investigations) group was heading out to Caritas. So the two vampires, the older vampire's son, the seer and the slayer got into Angel's convertible and drove to the club.

Walking into the club, Lorne greeted the small, but powerful group from the bar. Then she saw the young girl. "Wow, honey! The power's just radiating off of you!"

Danielle tensed at these words. She was accepting being a slayer, but what she had dealt with so far, because of her being a slayer, was not good. So, what this demon said to her, sent her into "fight or flight" mode.

Lorne noticed. "Sorry sweetie, I don't mean any harm."

Cordy, who was putting her jacket on the back of a chair, sat down in the chair and said, "Danielle this is Lorne. Lorne meet Danielle. He's an empath demon."

"Oh," Dany said relaxing. She had heard of his kind and knew they were friendly. Well most of them.

"Does anyone want to sing tonight?"

"I'll go," said Angel.

"Later Angel-cakes." Lorne told him. "How about you Danielle?"

"It's Dany and I don't really feel like singing. Thanks anyway."

"Oh come on, Dany. How about we have Broody go first then you follow?" Lorne asked.

Sitting down in a chair and letting out a dramatic sigh, she asked, "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope," said Cordy.

"Fine," agreed Dany. "Could I have a Sprite first?"

"Sure," Lorne replied. Getting her a Sprite, he set in down. "On the house."

Danielle sipped her soda while Angel nervously sang his usual Barry Manilow. **(A/N: I won't go into details, but as anyone could imagine, it was bad.)**

Then Dany got up there and sang a song, shedding all the hurt that was deep inside her soul.

**(A/N: Demons by Imagine Dragons)**

_**When the days are cold**_

_**And the cards all fold**_

_**And the saints we see**_

_**Are all made of gold**_

_**When your dreams all fail**_

_**And the ones we hail**_

_**Are the worst of all**_

_**And the blood's run stale**_

During this song, she remembered many things, her mother…

_**I wanna hide the truth**_

_**I wanna shelter you**_

_**But with the beast inside**_

_**There's nowhere we can hide**_

The power that her mother was killed for…

_**No matter what we breed**_

_**We still are made of greed**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

The Council…

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close**_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

Her Slayer power and her reasons for rejecting it…

_**At the curtain's call**_

_**It's the last of all**_

_**When the lights fade out**_

_**All the sinners crawl**_

Trying to run away from it all…

_**So they dug your grave**_

_**And the masquerade**_

_**Will come calling out**_

_**At the mess you made**_

The punishments she had endured…

_**Don't wanna let you down**_

_**But I am hell bound**_

_**Though this is all for you**_

_**Don't wanna hide the truth**_

Trying to make the wrongs, right…

_**No matter what we breed**_

_**We still are made of greed**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

The Council trying to kill her…

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close**_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

Trying to adapt, but feeling like she was failing…

_**They say it's what you make**_

_**I say it's up to fate**_

_**It's woven in my soul**_

_**I need to let you go**_

Where her power came from and cursing it…

_**Your eyes, they shine so bright**_

_**I wanna save that light**_

_**I can't escape this now**_

_**Unless you show me how**_

Hoping she could finally accept everything and become the Slayer she knew she could be…

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close**_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

As she finished, an applause filled the room. She looked up, silent tears trailing down her cheeks, before running outside. Spike and Cordy ran outside after her. Cordy caught up to her first and pulled the girl into a hug. Cradling Danielle against her as she cried out the last of the pain that had been buried so deep. Then wiping away the tears from her eyes, she went over to Spike and hugged him as well.

_Meanwhile, inside the club…_

"Angel, you need to keep an eye on her. Her future is going to hell…" Lorne told Angel.

_In England…_

"Mr. Travers, we have spotted the Slayer."

So he was correct. Ethan Rayne did not kill the abomination.

"What would you like us to do?"

"Nothing." Said Travers. "It is not time for Miss Lawson to meet her demise."

**A/N: What? Did you think that the Council was done with Dany? Not even close… Oh SPOILER ALERT! Next few chapters will feature a death or two and major time skips. **


	23. The Death of a Great Man

**Disclaimer: Posted one of these a couple of chapters back, but here's another one. I do not own Buffy or Angel. **

_6 months later…_

She had been with AI for about 6 months, training with Spike. She trained with Angel from time to time but most of her sparring was done with the Slayer of Slayers. With two slayers under his belt, he was the one who taught her how to survive. As far as patrol went, she always went with Connor.

Today she left the Hyperion to go and visit Merrick, since she hadn't seen him since he dropped her off in Sunnydale. Even then she didn't remember much, being extremely out of it.

Going over to 2115 Waterfront Bend and entering his makeshift apartment, her senses were heightened. She could tell immediately that something was different.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an object coming straight at her. She ducked down and rolled away from said object. She barely had the time to notice that it was a bolt from a crossbow, before a bag was swung at her. She kicked out, pushing it away from her, then doing a backflip as another bag came at her from the side. As she landed her sight caught a glint of metal just moments before catching a knife with her bare hands. Hearing clapping she turned her head and said…

"Still throwing knives at young girls Merrick?" 

**(Yeah, I brought him back…)**

"I had to make sure you have been keeping up with your training," said the Watcher.

"So…how'd I do?" she said, smirking at him.

The two of them spent the next week catching up with one another. Merrick was pleased to see that Danielle had progressed so far. Especially with their initial meeting being so awkward and pain-filled. He had to admit she had a fierceness, one akin to Buffy, but not exactly the same. She might have some shared traits with Buffy, if her training was anything to go by, but her personality was different in a refreshing way; as it should be.

However their happy reunion was not meant to last…

One day as Danielle showed up, she entered his place to find him sitting down. "Merrick, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just might be coming down with something."

Danielle could see he wasn't looking too good. "You're sweating."

"I'm also feeling a bit dizzy. It seems to be a bit warm in here."

Danielle didn't think so. "Not to me. Maybe you need some fresh air."

"Perhaps you're right." Danielle helped him to his feet and he took just a few steps before falling to the floor. "Merrick?" He laid there gasping for air. "MERRICK!" Then pulling out her cell phone, she called 911.

'_911\. What's your emergency?'_

"He fell. He can't breathe."

'_Okay honey, just calm down. Who fell?_

"Merrick. He's having trouble breathing."

'_Is Merrick conscious?'_

"Yes."

'_Alright where are you?'_

"2115 Waterfront Bend."

'_Okay I've got an ambulance on the way. Now are you alone with Merrick?'_

"Yes," she said. Then she heard a noise. "I can hear the ambulance."

The operator hung up, then the EMT's came in. "What happened?"

"I came in. He was sweating and said he was dizzy. He thought some fresh air might help, so I helped him to stand up. We took a few steps then he fell and started gasping for air." Danielle told the EMT's, as they examined him and put Merrick into the ambulance. She followed them over to St. Vincent's.

**At the hospital…**

"Danielle, we're going to do what we can, but I'm going to need you to call someone. Does he have a friend or family member?"

She nodded, then went to the payphone. _RING! RING! "_Angel Investigations," said Wesley as he answered.

"Wesley…"

"Danielle, are you alright?"

"I'm at St. Vincent's." she said. She could tell he was about to panic. "I'm fine. It's Merrick. He…he couldn't breathe." She was trying to stay calm.

"I'm on my way," Wesley said, before hanging up the phone. Heading over to the hospital, he saw Danielle sitting on a chair, a doctor sitting next to her. "Are you Wesley?" they doctor asked him.

"Yes, I am. What happened?" he asked.

"Merrick suffered a heart attack." Said the doctor.

"Is he alright?" asked Wesley.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't make it." As the doctor said this, tears ran down Danielle's face. The doctor then pulled out an envelope. "Just before he passed away, he asked me to give this to a Wesley Wyndam-Price." Handing over the envelope, he then asked Wesley about something regarding forms. Wesley barely heard him, but acknowledged what was said and gave him a business card, which had the number of a lawyer on it. "Everything regarding the finalities can be directed through him." The doctor took the card and Wesley sat down next to Danielle. She just leaned against him, her body trembling with leftover emotion.

Opening the envelope Wesley read,

_Dear Wesley,_

_I am truly sorry that you have to read this, as it means I have passed on and hurt Danielle more than she should be. She really is a special girl, one that has a fiery and quirky personality. She needs someone she can count on. She needs a new Watcher. _

_That Watcher will be you. _

_Please, along with William the Bloody, help her to grow into the Slayer and the young woman I know she has the heart to become. Help her through my passing, as I am well aware it will wound her greatly._

_Always, _

_Merrick_

_P.S. If there comes a time when it is right, stick it to the Council for me…_

As the Watcher and Slayer sat there, Wesley knew he would do this, for Dany and for Merrick.

**A/N: Sorry for killing Merrick off, but hey this is better than the Lothos thing. Plus Wesley deserves a chance at being a Watcher…**


	24. And So It Ends Part 1

**A/N: This is almost over. Thanks for sticking with it thus far. Bits of this are similar to Season 3 episode Helpless**

_Roughly 2 years later…_

Danielle had been through so much by the time she reached her 18th birthday. Her mother passed away and so had Merrick. In spite of this, she had formed a new family. Wesley had taken his place as her Watcher upon Merrick's death. Spike and Angel were father figures to her and Cordy was like a mom, either that or a very cool aunt. Connor could be viewed as a cousin maybe? Anyway, that was in LA. Back in Sunnydale, she had spent some time with Giles. She called him her **'Sunny-hell Watcher'**. His response to this was "Ha bloody ha."

Danielle even could've sworn that she had her own guardian angel watching over her. One that went by the name of Ethan Rayne. On this she wasn't positive, but she thought she saw him once or twice over the years…

Anyway, now it was Saturday night and she had been 18 for an entire month. She was out on a simple patrol, or at least she thought so. It turned out to be not so simple very quickly.

Finishing off a fledgling, she was surrounded by a group of bloodsuckers with slightly higher intelligence. One of them lunged towards her, but she dodged out of its way. Turning towards the rest of them, she asked, "I must be pretty popular around this cemetery if I'm gathering an entourage."

One of them slashed her arm, before two others grabbed her.

"Maybe you guys are just haters?"

Then a demon stepped forward and chanted the words, _**"**_**Facient illam et somno amoveret eam virtutem, remove vim suam"**

Before she could fight off the vampires or the magic-spouting demon, she was released and quickly fell to the ground…

_Somewhere else…_

"**Phase One Complete."**

**A/N: I know it's short, but I felt it necessary. Translation for Latin phrase is done with Google Translator (I think) and says "make her sleep and remove her strength, remove her power."**


	25. And So It Ends Part 2

**A/N: Bits of this are similar to Season 3 episode Helpless**

_Previously: Before she could fight off the vampires or the magic-spouting demon, she was released and quickly fell to the ground…_

**Back at the Hyperion…**

"Where's Dany?" asked Angel.

"_Danielle_ went out," said Cordy. "Why?"

"Patrol?"

"I don't know Angel," replied Cordy. "Why are you acting all Papa Bear for?" she asked him.

"I just have a bad feeling that something's wrong."

"You're right about that," said a voice. Cordy and Angel turned towards the voice. "Whistler?"

**(A/N: Not sure where he came from, but now he's here…destiny and all that crap…keep reading)**

**Dany's POV **

It was sometime later, not sure how long exactly, when I awoke. When I did I found myself inside what looked like the living room of a dilapidated house. As I looked around, my eye sight adjusting all I saw was a few crappy pieces of furniture, some old newspapers and a small fire in the fireplace. The fire was the only thing providing any kind of light.

I got to my knees, then my feet slowly. Standing still until the room stopped spinning, I went over to a door, but I found it to be locked. Then I realized I was feeling a bit odd and my arm was a bit sore. _'Probably from the fight earlier'_ Putting my hand on my sore arm, I quickly found out I was still bleeding. I wasn't sure exactly what was happening other than this was bad. I shouldn't still be bleeding.Re-focusing on the immediate situation I thought, _'Okay Dany, think, come on think. The front door is locked so find another way out'_

Searching the small house, I found the downstairs windows bricked up. So I climbed a flight of stairs, thinking that maybe I could climb, or if necessary, jump out the upstairs windows. That plan wasn't meant to be, though.

As I made my way upstairs, I soon was met by a vampire, one that was not of the nice variety. He chased me (of course!) back down the stairs and soon pinned me against the wall in the living room.

I should have been able to fight this vampire and dust it. Why couldn't I?

'_Travers has to be behind this'_ I thought. _'Being cornered in the cemetery on patrol was odd enough, but that demon, the one that spoke…was it Latin?'_

My strength was gone and this was it. It was happening. The dream I had two years ago, the massacre that the Council was planning had to be going down right now, if not now then very soon and Quentin Travers wanted me out of the way. These past two years, nothing involving the Council had happened. Travers must have known that Ethan had not killed me, he was just biding his time.

The vampire had his hand wrapped around my throat, then he said, "I'm looking forward to hearing you scream, so any last words?"

My eyes spotted the fire. "You first," I said as I brought my knee up and made contact with his groin area. Vampire or not, that still hurt. He crumpled to the floor, but before I could do anything else he quickly got up and knocked me to the floor with a punch to the face and I went down. My head made contact with floor, hard. My vision was fading as the vampire leaned over me. I kicked out, my foot making contact and pushing him towards the fireplace. Then I was out like a light.

**3****rd**** person POV**

_At the Hyperion…_

"Whistler? As the Higher Being responsible for everything that goes wrong with your life?" asked Cordy.

"Hey, not everything goes wrong!" Whistler said. "Besides, I'm more of a messenger."

"Oh," said Cordy. "Then can we change the whole 'don't shoot the messenger' thing? Because I'm sick of bad news."

"Cordelia enough," Angel said to the Seer. Looking at Whistler he asked him, "What's wrong now?"

"It's Danielle. She's in trouble."

"I knew it!" Angel said, getting ready to storm off, but Whistler stop him.

"Angel you can't help her."

"Like hell I can't." He starts to leave, but Whistler steps in front of him. The two of them stare at each other. "If I can't help her, then why did you come here?"

" 'Cause you were pacing and driving some very important Beings crazy. Look Angel, she'll be fine. Yes she is in trouble right now, but she will be okay. However what is gonna happen next, she needs to face on her own."

_At the run down house…_

Danielle was still unconscious and the vampire caught on fire. Before he turned to dust, he bumped into the newspapers, catching them on fire. These flames quickly spread to some old grease stains, not to mention some gasoline that was conveniently left there. A fire starts and ran rampant through the house.

The Council did not want Danielle to come out alive.

Ethan, back in Sunnydale, **(yeah the run-down house is in Sunnydale)** had heard of the Council being in town and decided to check this out. Coming upon a burning building, he also notices the Council as well. More specifically Travers and two of his henchmen, for lack of a better term, standing outside of the burning building.

"Sir, the Slayer has not been reported exiting the building," said Lackey #1.

"She is still inside?" asks Travers. "Good. Then she will burn like the demon child she is."

Quentin Travers climbs into the vehicle parked close by and is driven away. Once the henchmen leave as well, Ethan races inside. Finding Danielle, he gets her outside quickly and rouses her awake. Coughing and trying to get fresh air in her lungs, she sees Ethan. She looks at him and gives him a small smile.

"Thank you," she says in almost a whisper, her voice raspy before coughing again.


	26. Ending-And So It Ends Part 3

_Previously: Coughing and trying to get fresh air in her lungs, she sees Ethan. She looks at him and gives him a small smile. _

"_Thank you," she says in almost a whisper, her voice raspy before coughing again._

The Mage and the Slayer looked at each other, before Dany stood up. Starting to walk away, she was immediately followed by Ethan. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To stop Travers," said Dany.

"You were almost killed."

"Well I wasn't. Now if you don't mind," Dany said to Ethan before walking away. She didn't get very far before Ethan caught up. Standing in front of her, she tried to move around him but was blocked. They did this little two-step, then Dany got fed up. "**Immobiles magum**,"she said before walking away. Hey just because she wasn't strong right now, didn't mean she couldn't perform magic. Seeing Ethan frozen in place, she felt a little sorry for her savior. "Sorry Ethan, but the ritual is going down now. I'm the only one that can stop it." Then she ran off to save the world from Quentin Travers.

_At the Hyperion_…

Whistler sat there with Angel and Cordelia. The three of them were soon joined by Spike, who had almost ran out of the hotel once Dany's name was mentioned. The only thing that kept him there was Angel invoking the Sire/Childe bond. Then Whistler seemed to zone out for a minute or two, before saying to Angel and Spike, "Okay you guys can go to Sunny-

The rest of the sentence was lost on them because they were already out the door and burning rubber as Angel left tire tracks from his convertible driving away from the Hyperion.

But Whistler said it anyway. "Dale now."

"Pretty protective for Master Vampires huh?" Cordelia said, looking over at Whistler. Then she saw that he had already vanished. Looking towards the ceiling she said, "I get enough of that from the vamps, thank you!"

_Back in Sunnydale…_

"**Dimittam magum**" said Danielle, freeing Ethan, as she reached the spot where the ritual was taking place. She came across the ruins of the Catholic Church, cautiously sneaking inside and hiding behind a black marble pillar. Peaking around the pillar, what she saw made her sick deep inside.

A young girl, no older than maybe 10 or 11 years old, laid on a stone alter bound and bloodied, her chest carved open and her heart in Quentin's hand. Danielle could feel her slight power, flowing away from her dead body. She was a Potential…

Travers had killed a Potential, and all for unlimited power. Seeing Travers step into a circle created from herbs and some red liquid _'the Potential's blood'_ thought Dany, she knew she had to stop this and quick.

Running from her hiding spot, she charged at Travers. Only to be stopped by his guards.

She quickly took them down with a few well-placed kicks. Travers was speaking the second line of the summoning ritual when Danielle shoved him out of the circle, breaking the barrier and making him drop the dead Potential's heart. "Foolish girl," said Quentin. "You came to end this did you?"

Picking up a sword Dany said, "What do you think?"

Just then Giles burst in, along with Spike and Angel. The two vampires had alerted him to the situation that Danielle was in, when they arrived in Sunnydale. Looking around the church, Giles knew what they had interrupted. Quentin Travers was trying to invoke the power of Udar. This was heavy dark magic. Giles had thought the books that held this specific summoning ritual had been long since destroyed, but apparently they hadn't.

"You killed a Potential?" Giles said to Travers, when he realized what Travers had used for the still beating heart of a virgin.

"Demon ancestry," said Travers. "I'm not about to let **that** happen again." The Potential had ¼ demon blood. Apparently Quentin Travers had gone off the deep end, concerning the concept of demon eradication. Since the barrier was broken and the heart was defiled, Dany had stopped the ritual that would give Travers unlimited power.

Danielle Grace Lawson said, "You killed my mother. You took her away from me. You tried to kill me and almost succeeded." she said, pointing the tip of the sword to his throat, the sharp metal almost grazing his skin. "You should have been killed long before now."

She moved the sword closer, the point nicking his skin, drawing a drop of blood. "You tried to access ancient power, power that you have no right even summoning. You don't deserve to live."

Giles carefully put his hand on hers and guided the sword away. "It's over Quintin. You're finished."

"Who's going to stop me?" He asked them.

"The police." Said Ethan walking inside. He had called the police once he was unfrozen. "Kidnapping and murder is illegal. Or did you forget that?"

As Travers was led away by the authorities, Danielle snapped out of her daze. Her hands shaking, she dropped the sword before her legs collapsed underneath her.

Spike and Angel, caught her mid-drop. Spike wrapped his duster around her, asking her, "Hey, you okay luv?"

She nodded.

Angel picked her up in his arms and the three of them drove back to the City of Angels. As they drove Dany knew that finally everything was over. From that moment she knew who she was.

She was Danielle Grace Lawson.

She was the Slayer, and nothing could change that.

**The END!**

**A/N: This is it! Finally finished! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
